Return Home/Ending (Sora Pan (Version 2) version)
(After defeating and sending off Zurg, Hades, and their crew, the group climbed down from the crow’s nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Sora, Riku, and Roxas, who emerged wearing one of Zurg’s hats) Group: Hooray for Captain Sora and Admirals Riku and Roxas! Sora: Alright, you hearty crew! We’re casting off! Riku: You heard him! (Terriermon, Chulalongkorn, and the kids saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Roxas: Heave those halyards! Riku: Like he said too, our hearties! (Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion spoke up to them) Kayley: Sora, Riku, and Roxas? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Sora and Admirals Riku and Roxas? Kairi: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Namine: (Curtsies) Pretty please? Xion: (Curtsies) With love on top? Sora: (Bows) At your service, madams. Riku: (Bows) How can we help you? Roxas: (Bows) Anything you desire? Kairi: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Xion: Just curious. Kayley: That’s right. Sora: To London, my dears. Riku: We’re taking you home. Roxas: As you wish. Kayley: Aw, Sora, Riku, Roxas. Thank you. Namine: Yeah. Thank you. Kayley: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (Terriermon and the London kids cheered upon hearing that. Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to their crew) Sora: Man the capstan! Riku and Roxas: Hoist anchor! (Chulalongkorn and the Lost Toons then raised the ship’s anchor) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Fairy dust! (Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe saluted) Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Siamese village and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Siamese and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, Terriermon and the London kids carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Sora, Riku, and Roxas then noticed Kairi, Namine, and Xion smiling at them passionately. They go up their respective lover and took their hands) Riku: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Xion: Don’t mention it. Roxas: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Namine: I know. We had a blast. Sora: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Kairi: Thanks. Sora: And like Riku, Roxas, and I always say, to live or die would be an awfully big adventure. Riku and Roxas: That’s right. (They look at Helga, who is watching happily with Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow them to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss.”) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Goodbye. Kairi, Xion, and Namine: Goodbye. (They finally kissed. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe then flew over the London kids and magically changed them back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with Sora, Riku, Roxas, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Chulalongkorn, and the Lost Toons in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup returned Terriermon to the backyard and gently tied the rope on his neck. Then the three returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Julianna and Lionel walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an untied Terriermon, who is happy to be back in the house again. Julianna had done what she promised the kids to do: Change Lionel’s mind about both Kayley and Terriermon during the party) Julianna: Lionel, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Kayley. After all, she’s still a child. Even Terriermon himself is a loyal Digimon servant. Lionel: (Yawns) Julianna, you know I never mean these things. (To Terriermon) ''Right, Terriermon? Terriermon: (Nods) Yeah. All is forgiven. So, momentai, Lionel. ''(Once in the nursery, Julianna noticed Kayley’s bed is empty) Julianna: (Gasps) Kayley?! (She turned to the window and saw Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Blossom, Bubbles, with her Octi, and Buttercup sleeping there. Julianna turned the light on as Terriermon ran up to them and shook them awake) Julianna: Kayley, what are you and the other girls doing there? (After groggily waking up, the girls noticed Julianna and Kayley ran up and hugged her) Kayley: Oh, Mother! We are back! Blossom: We missed you! Buttercup: It’s good to see you again! Julianna: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Lionel: (Confused) Back? Kayley: All except the Lost Toons. Bubbles: They were not ready. Lionel: (Confused) Lost To...? Not ready for what? Kairi: To grow up. Namine: That’s right. Kayley: That’s why they went back to Dreamland. Lionel: (Confused) Dreamland? Xion: That’s right. Kayley: Yes, but I am. Lionel: (Confused) You are...? Kayley: Ready to grow up. Lionel: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Lionel’s line, Julianna and Terriermon are tucking the sleeping kids in their beds) Xion: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Bubbles: Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and the mermaids. Buttercup: Not to mention the Siamese. Kayley: And Tuptim and her boyfriend Prince Chulalongkorn. Kairi, Namine, and Xion: And Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Kairi: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Kayley: That’s right. Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Lionel: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Kayley: Let me finish. We knew Sora, Riku, and Roxas would save us and they did. Bubbles: And we even called them a Borgfish and a Hothead. (They laugh) Blossom: Well, actually, we called Captain Zurg a Borgfish and Admiral Hades a Hothead, that is. Buttercup: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Kairi: And Sora and I shared our first kiss. Namine: And I shared my kiss with Roxas. Xion: And me with Riku. Buttercup: Which I admit is romantic. (The girls went to the window as Lionel got tired) Lionel: Julianna, let’s go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. The girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Kayley: Mother, they are really wonderful. Kairi: You should see how well they sail this ship. Namine: Yeah. Xion: And they’re good at it even. (Seeing the ship, Julianna called out to Lionel) Julianna: Lionel? Lionel! Lionel: Now what, Julianna? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Terriermon who noticed the ship and smiled) Lionel: Terriermon, did you see...? Terriermon: That’s right. They’re real. (He and Lionel went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Julianna started to feel the same thing) Lionel: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Julianna: (Happily) Lionel, dear. I too remember this ship. Kayley: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Powerpuff Girls: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies